


Sonic Adventure Saga Sidestory: None of your Business

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [2]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: Shadow notices that Sonic and Daffy are carrying a briefcase and wants to know what's in it.





	Sonic Adventure Saga Sidestory: None of your Business

Special Zone: None of your Business  
3 weeks later

Shadow was walking to the store. He wanted to buy a few things for a surprise dinner party he was throwing himself later that day. He needed some chips, bacon, eggs, ham, frozen steaks, ground beef, macaroni and cheese, bread and some mushrooms. He considered picking up anything that looked appetizing, but only if it was On sale. "I'M NOT PAYING FULL PRICE ON SNACKS!!!" Shadow howled. People stared but then looked away when he flashed his gun. On his way to the store, he spotted Sonic and Daffy with a briefcase. Wanting to know what was inside it, Shadow pulled out a pistol and fired at it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH?!" Daffy yelled. Nearby, a Mail carrier witnessed what was taking place and decided to watch the whole event unfold.

"Shut up, whore!" Shadow replied as he flipped the bird off with a bird of his own.

Sonic pulled out his own gun and fired back at Shadow. Shadow hid behind a large rock and yelled out, "Why are you attacking me?"

But did he say that to Sonic or to the Writer? The question would seemingly be ignored for non-plot related reasons or perhaps due to Shadow not caring for what the Writer did. Perhaps one could say that he cared little for the Writer. Although, the Writer thinks Shadow is being insincere and is a douche.

Shadow looked up towards the heavens and fired his pistol at the clouds, "SHUT UP, WHORE!"

Coincidentally, Shadow's sudden outburst occurred when Sonic was about to reply to the question. After having been interrupted, Sonic fired again at the rock Shadow was hiding behind. He no longer cared for reason.

"Come out here and die!" Sonic replied. He and Daffy pulled out knives and ran across the street. Sonic had placed the briefcase on the floor. The Mail carrier saw this and took the opportunity to pick it up.  
"This is mine now!" The carrier announced.

Sonic chased after the carrier while Daffy dealt with Shadow. "Come out and face me, coward!" He exclaimed. Shadow revealed himself and also five dollars. Daffy placed the money in his wallet, "Thanks for contributing to my retirement fund" Daffy said. 

He and Shadow ran to catch up with Sonic. Sonic had however, caught up with the carrier and was beating him senselessly with a wooden bat. He would let the Carrier live, seeing as how the bat had left many splinters in his skin.

"What's in the case?" Shadow asked after pick-pocketing Daffy for his five dollars back. "Bitch! Don't steal from me!" Daffy yelled. He took his wallet back and bitch slapped Shadow. Shadow slammed his fist into Daffy's stomach.

Sonic slapped Shadow with the briefcase. "It's None of your Business as to what resides in this briefcase, bitch" Sonic stated as he kicked Shadow to the floor. He and Daffy spat on Shadow, who was still on the ground. Daffy kicked Shadow in the face. 

As the two left, Shadow slowly got up. He briefly considered shooting the two assholes in the back before just deciding to go to the store. He wiped off the spit and walked away. However, he finds a rock.  
Shadow turned and chucked it at Daffy.

It hits him.

Daffy quickly rubbed his head and was dazed for a moment. It was Sonic who was the first to react, "What the fuck?!" Sonic turned and flung himself at Shadow. 

Shadow laughed as Sonic tackled him and began slamming fist after fist onto his face. Shadow unleashed his Chaos blast, knocking Sonic back.

"You're a fucker for this!" Daffy yelled. He had a taser. 

Shadow jumped back. "Suck my balls" Shadow yelled as he ran away. A cop car passed by. Upon seeing Shadow running, the cop pulls over.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The cop yelled.

Shadow paused. "I need you to wear this hat" the cop said, placing a Rice a Roni hat on Shadow. The cop then left, speeding off to destinations unknown forever. Daffy and Sonic had by then caught up with Shadow. Daffy tried to taze Shadow, but quickly found out that he was immune. "Shit" Daffy said. He tossed the taser away. A kid picked up the taser and took it apart. The parts were then used to build a Mega Buster.

Sonic opened the briefcase and in it were 5 chicken club sandwiches. They traded one for the Mega Buster. The kid agreed as he had already built 45 of them and was hungry. Shadow found out what was in the briefcase and was pissed.

"Fuck you guys" He said. 

"Shut up, whore" Daffy replied. He and Sonic turned to watch Shadow leave. "I hope you contract a deadly disease and die" Sonic commented.

"We'll take turns fucking your mom at your funeral" Daffy said with a wicked smile.

Shadow ignored him.

"Shadow, runaway dogs take turns fucking your mom like a dick puppet" Sonic said.

When Shadow ignored him, Sonic picked up a can and threw it at the back of Shadow's head. Sonic was going to throw another when Daffy stopped him. "No" Daffy said, letting Shadow leave the area via two feet momentum. Although at a slow pace average.

As Shadow walked away, someone in the darkness of the light emitting from the sun, was following closely behind. The mysterious person who was thus an enigma was wearing extremely dark clothes and had hatred for only one thing. 

As Shadow turned the corner, so too did the figure. The mystery person ran right into Shadow, who was picking up a quarter that was found on the ground. "Watch were you are going, bitch!" Shadow ordered. That was then that Shadow noticed the appearance of the person. It was none other than, Luigi. "Where are you going, Shadow?" the plumber asked. Shadow punched Luigi in the face, "That's None of your Business!" Shadow screamed. He finally went to the store.

 

End of Zone


End file.
